


A Gift

by HissHex, skinsuit



Series: Elias can get it. [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Two awful people flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: Elias receives an unexpected visit from his lover.Work based on Skinsuit's "No Kiss, Priss?"
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Elias can get it. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795873
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skinsuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Kiss, Priss?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827962) by [skinsuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit). 



> Happy Birthday, Eldritch!

The slide of fabric over skin.  
  
The clack of heels against the wooden floor.  
  
The creak of the door.  
  
  
Elias looked up from his work, giving a quick grin. A tall familiar brunette walked into his office, a hand behind her back. She looked pleased with herself, and slightly hopeful. Suspicious, he glanced through her thoughts but saw nothing but the usual affection. Occasional flashes of… was that Fairchild? Curious.  
  
“Hello Priss, this is an unexpected visit,” He glanced over to check his schedule, “I thought we weren’t going to be seeing each other until Wednesday?”  
  
“Well I was talking to Simon, and he told me a little something.”  
  
Elias rose from his chair, walking around his desk to press a kiss to her cheek. Priss pulled back, giving him her own quick kiss. She brought her hand around, a small wrapped box held out towards him.  
  
Elias pulled at the bow, opening the box. Inside sat a bottle of the scotch he had complained about finished a week ago, and a set of malachite cufflinks, an eye carefully engraved onto the flat gems. A sweet gift and an expensive one. A little _too_ expensive knowing nurse’s pay.  
  
Well, he would be a hypocrite if he were to complain about gifts paid for with other people’s money.  
  
Priss leaned over to whisper in his ear.  
  
“I have another gift for you if you can fit me into your busy schedule.”  
  
He gripped the back of her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. When he finally let her go, she pulled away, panting slightly.  
  
“Happy Birthday Jonah.”


End file.
